Mizel
is the mysterious antagonist in the Mizel Chapter arc in Danball Senki W. He is actually a virus program sent by Adam and Eve during the destruction of Paradise and entered an android created by Omega Dain Appearance Mizel is android, who looks like a pale, slim young man of average height with green eyes. He has black, long hair, reaching down to his waist. He wears a white shirt and long, gray pants. Mizel's 'True' form consists of teal/white hair, glowing skin, and several markings on his face. His hair is substantially longer, flowing freely from the top of his head down to his shoulders. He also has a triangular attachment on his forehead with a red dot in the center. His irises are red. He wears nothing aside from a white shirt with teal markings, bracelets, and anklets. Personality Mizel's personality is observant and calculative - seemingly lacking in regards to human emotion. However, he has proven to be cunning and mischievous; toying around with his enemies in order to showcase his power. He believes that he must cleanse humanity of its impurities, and refuses to accept that any human could be above his intellect/reasoning. Abilities Mizel's power comes directly from Adam and Eve, allowing him to control LBXs, computers, and other machinery. When he completely transferred his consciousness into O-Legion, he was able to make very accurate movement and move way faster than any high-spec LBXs as Mizel O-Legion, which results in having the fastest possible reaction time compare to normal LBX receiving inputs from the user's CCM. Chronology Mizel first appears at the beginning of episode 43 arriving at N City, starting a rebellion of ghostjacked LBX using his own Vector. Around the time Ban Yamano, Hiro Hazama, Ran Hanasaki, and Kirito Kazama battle a ghostjacked Minerva Kai and one of his Vector, he introduces himself to the four when recalling Vector into his hands. In episode 44, he organized another LBX rebellion filled with Ghost Jacked LBX being lead by a single Vector. As Ban and Hiro catch up to him with the Ikaros units to fight his Vector, he reveals to have hacked Eclipse, bringing it to N City in the sky, transforming into a gigantic robotic machine which he calls Mizel Trouzer. In episode 45, Mizel eventually sent a swarm of Vectors out into N City and hacks all of the city's electronic devices, forcing NICS on the defensive, outmatching and outgunning them with Vector's overwhelming might. Eventually he stops his tirade, announcing his desire to create a perfect world, using the Mizel Truouser to steal the Seto 50 missiles Omega Dain originally intended to use. In episode 47, Mizel overhears Ban and Junichirou argument, agreeing with war bringing technological advancements but costly due to the number of casualties and warfare. He finds out their location in the Innovator's former main HQ and sends down a Vector to control a Killer Droid: Pegasus against their LBX. Ban's group wins the battle to his surprise. Mizel projects O-Legion at the Tiny Orbit Research Lab to defeat Ban and Hiro’s Ikaros Units. HIro’s Ikaros Force chooses to battle, but it easily sidesteps Ikaros Force and proceeds to stab it in the body four times, knocking it into a Break Over. O-Legion charges to defeat Ikaros Zero when suddenly a barrage of swords drop down, followed by a new LBX to thwart its plans: Achilles D9. O-Legion finds its Vector allies defeated and is attacked by Achilles D9, forced on the defensive. O-Legion activates Stinger Missiles but is countered by Achilles D9’s own hissatsu function: Sword Bits which blocks its attacks before being slashed. O-Legion retreats on Mizel’s will. Mizel uses his technopathy powers to repair O-Legion, and decides to advance to his final stage, granting O-Legion a new evolution and upgraded specs, transforming it into Mizel O-Legion and transferring some of its data into him. After the Vectors are destroyed, Mizel arrives, deciding Ban and his allies are bugs that need to be erased at once, and uses the Mizel Trouser to decimate Misora Town. Mizel gives the world 24 hours to surrender to him otherwise he’ll forcibly reset the planet and drive humanity to extinction, using the Seto 50s he stole to prevent anyone from attacking him. Mizel catches Ban, Hiro, and Ran running towards the Mizel Trouser while inside of Mizel O-Legion. Asking one final time why they continue to resist him, he proceeds to battle Ban, Hiro, and Ran due to becoming one with O-Legion. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Characters